


fully loaded

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Filth, Gunplay, Lemon, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, They all adore each other, Threesome, mafiaboss!Jongdae, mafiaboss!Minseok, whore!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Jongdae plays with guns, Minseok plays with swords, and they both play with Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: tinysparks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	fully loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae is spicy; Minseok is sweet; Baekhyun is somewhere in the middle getting fucked. Wanted to write some OT3 + haven't written much mafia stuff before though I've wanted to, and this seemed like a good opportunity to add in some gunplay too.

Baekhyun fidgets slightly, feeling the ache settling into his thighs, his muscles starting to complain from having his legs tucked under him for so long, the backs of his heels digging into his ass. At least his knees aren’t burdened, for that Baekhyun is thankful, the hours on top of the bed instead of the hardwood floor, soft silken sheets, a wide expanse of black, much more forgiving. The bath had been soothing, both for his nerves and his body, Baekhyun pouring in a bit of lavender-chamomile bubble bath to seep in before drying off properly, donning a silky black robe and climbing on to their bed. Even so, it’s been a while, Baekhyun obediently kneeling for much of the day, both Jongdae and Minseok out on official business, nothing they feel Baekhyun should be enlightened with, knowing that he’ll just worry.

So Baekhyun waits.

Baekhyun is still lost in his head when he hears the clatter, a sure sign that they’ve returned, blinking owlishly as he realizes night has fallen. Jongdae comes in like a storm, quickly stripping off his jacket, buttons coming loose, belt freed from its loops, pants dropping to the ground, leaving him in just his boxers, a grunt of displeasure, making his way straight to the bathroom without even a glance in Baekhyun’s direction. Minseok pads in quietly a few steps behind, stopping to caress his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead before following Jongdae.

It isn’t long before they both return, Jongdae dressed in a fresh suit, all black and white, tie loosened at the nape, gun still in hand, a sure sign of Jongdae’s foul mood, and Minseok in his second favorite robe, a deep blue, as Baekhyun is wearing his preferred one. “How’s our beloved doing?” Baekhyun sucks in a sharp breath as Jongdae grabs at his face none too gently, squeezing his cheeks roughly. “Play nice now, Jongdae.”

“I’m always nice.” Jongdae’s eyes narrow as he stares down at Baekhyun, a shiver of tense anticipation rolling through him. “Now if only that were true.” Baekhyun lets Minseok slip the robe off his shoulders, Minseok folding it neatly and placing it on the bed. “Do your knees hurt?” Baekhyun shakes his head accompanied by a small sigh as Minseok rubs his upper thighs with the heels of his hands, relieving some of the pressure, eyes peering concernedly at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches as Minseok continues to shower him with comforting words, the muzzle of Jongdae’s gun tracing a path down his cheek, metal cold against his skin, to rest underneath his chin, Jongdae pressing in firmly, his head tilting back slightly. He closes his eyes as he feels Jongdae trail downwards, running over his Adam’s apple, past his collarbones and then back up again, Minseok petting him, brushing his hair off his forehead, slowly letting his mouth fall open as Jongdae nudges at his lips.

The gun feels heavy and full in his mouth, the barrel perhaps a centimeter or two off from the girth of Jongdae’s cock, sinfully smooth against his tongue, Jongdae pushing it in slowly and purposefully, as much as he can, and Baekhyun feels his throat working against him, threatening to swallow without swallowing, the drool working its way out of the corner of his mouth as Jongdae pulls out.

“God, you’re such a beautiful whore, Baekhyun.”

“Mm.” The agreement comes from Minseok, and Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open with a snap as he feels Minseok’s hand on his cheek, a slick wetness, ghosting breath against his lips, an anxious alarm tightening his voice as he sees the blood-red on Minseok’s thumb. “You’re bleeding, Minseok.” Baekhyun grabs at Minseok, examining the tiny crescent-shaped gash, gently popping Minseok’s thumb into his mouth to suck at it, not able to dam the thoughts running through his head. “How did this happen? Did you get hurt anywhere else?”

Minseok shakes his head, amused. “It’s nothing, probably just nicked myself by accident.”

Jongdae snorts, exasperated. “Somehow it seems ridiculous that you’re more concerned about the equivalent of a paper cut on Minseok than me shoving a gun in your mouth, Baekhyun.”

“Well, you’d never hurt me, but plenty of people want to hurt the two of you.” Baekhyun points out simply.

For the first time tonight, Jongdae’s expression softens. “Minseok’s a master swordsman. You don’t need to worry.”

If only that were true.

Baekhyun cries out when Minseok first pushes into him, hands hard around his hips, thumbs pressing bruises into his skin, the silver bullet-shaped plug spending nearly all day inside Baekhyun prepping him well except for how warm Minseok feels inside him, flush up against his walls, the dragging heat of Minseok’s thrusts only serving to greatly contrast the coolness of the gun Jongdae is working into his mouth. And Jongdae is a bit rough today, Baekhyun knowing that nothing pleases Jongdae more than watching Minseok fuck him, sates his bad mood, and Baekhyun whines encouragingly.

They like to fill him, both at once as Baekhyun goes slack in between them, lost in his own pleasure, until Baekhyun finishes over their sheets, staining the black, everything sullied being switched out quietly as they bathe afterwards. And Baekhyun barely registers it when Jongdae replaces the gun with his cock, Jongdae groaning as he rocks into Baekhyun’s mouth, Baekhyun whimpering as the tip hits the back of his throat each time Jongdae thrusts in. Baekhyun doesn’t last long in this state, tonight’s indulgence drawn-out from Baekhyun’s day, Minseok’s first touch, fingers curled around his cock, undoing him, both Minseok and Jongdae finishing soon after, Baekhyun swallowing, feeling the stickiness smeared over his skin in between his legs.

It is Minseok that carries him to the bath, sweeping Baekhyun up in his arms, Jongdae filling the tub with jasmine-scented water before the three of them soak, Minseok rubbing the tension from his shoulders, a long while before they return to the bed, sheets new.

Pristine.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌶️🍬
>
>> It's the love shot
> 
>   
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
